Five Times Harry Drank On The Job
by sierrafujoshiakut
Summary: Harry telah mencoba untuk menjadi suri teladan yang baik di departemen auror, akan tetapi setelah ia mendapatkan promosi kenaikan pangkat sebagai kepala bagian dari departemen auror dan mendapatkan partner baru, entah mengapa rasanya ia malah mendapatkan situasi yang cukup sukar untuk ia selesaikan. Sebuah saduran dari JawlinesandCheekbones. Harry/Draco.


Five Times Harry Drank On The Job

Harry Potter and co own by JK. Rowling

Original Plot line by JawlinesandCheekbones

.

.

.

Summary

Harry telah mencoba untuk menjadi suri teladan yang baik di Departemen auror, akan tetapi setelah ia mendapatkan promosi kenaikan pangkat sebagai kepala bagian dari departemen auror dan mendapatkan partner baru, entah mengapa rasanya ia malah mendapatkan situasi yang cukup sukar untuk ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Exasperation_

.

.

.

Suara erangan penuh rasa kejengkelan memenuhi ruangan, Harry menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi yang berada di belakang meja kayu ek nya. Ia membuka laci meja sebelah kanan dan mengambil secara hati-hati sebuah botol _ogden firewisky_ terbaik miliknya. "Ini tidak mungkin terlalu buruk, bukan?" Komen Ron secara datar, ia menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi bercorak polkadot yang diubah bentuknya oleh Ron dari sebuah hadiah kurang pantas yang diterima Harry sebagai ucapan selamat karena telah menjadi Kepala bagian auror sekarang.

"Ini adalah sebuah hukuman mati." Sang auror yang dipenuhi oleh bintik kecil diwajahnya itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya atas pendramatisan dari sahabatnya itu. "Memangnya kenapa jika Kingsley memutuskan bahwa dengan posisi barumu itu kamu juga mendapatkan rekan baru? Kau harusnya berpesta pora bahwa sekarang kau telah menjadi seorang kepala bagian auror, bukannya mengeluhkan bagaimana kau tidak bisa membuatku menderita lagi selama menjalani tugas pengintaian dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu." Ujar Ron sembari tertawa kecil mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang ia dapat dari balik meja yang berat itu.

"Kau belum mendengar seluruh ceritaku." Harry masih mengerang kesal. Ia memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja kerja tersebut. "Dia membebaniku dengan seorang siswa latihan. Semenjak aku telah menjadi kepala bagian auror, aku pasti akan mempunyai kesabaran terhadap orang yang kurang berpengalaman dan mampu mengajarkan kepadanya semua aturan dan hal-hal lainnya." Ron mengeluarkan siulan kecil.

"Membuatmu menjalani tugas sebagai _baby sitting_ kalau begitu, hmm tidak terlalu buruk."

"Itu bukan hal terburuknya."

"Oh, ya?" Ron memajukan kursinya sedikit, sekarang ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sobat lamanya itu alami. Harry harus menahan geli akan tingkah dari Ron yang tampaknya sangat suka dengan gossip-gosip di kantor. Bahkan bisa dibilang Ron itu lebih parah dari para wanita yang bekerja di kementerian jika sudah menyangkut soal gosip.

"Yeah, tenyata alasan mengapa aku mendapatkannya sebagai rekan satu tim ku karena tidak ada satupun wakil kepala auror yang mau bekerja dengannya. Sejauh ini semua yang telah menjadi rekan satu tim dengannya telah berlari ke kantornya Kingsley untuk meminta ia digantikan oleh orang lain." Harry mengambil sebuah gelas kecil dan botol _ogden firewisky_ yang ia letakkan di atas mejanya dan menuangkan minuman beralkohol tersebut dan segera meneguknya dalam satu tegukan. Kemudian Harry mengambil sebuah gelas lagi untuk ia tawarkan kepada Ron, tapi auror berambut jahe itu menolaknya.

"Apa Kingsley mengatakan alasannya?"

"Menurut dugaan yang ada, orang ini sangat berkompeten dan ia tahu itu. Jika dia dan wakil kepala auror yang bertugas berbeda pendapat maka ia akan tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya, dan menolak untuk berkompromi apalagi mengubah pendapatnya tersebut. Sebagian besar pendapatnya itu memang benar adanya."

"Hmm." Ron mempertimbangkan ucapan dari kepala bagian auror yang baru itu. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya. "Bukankah hal itu malah bagus? Aku tidak keberatan jika harus bekerjasama dengan orang yang seperti itu."

"Ya, tapi permasalahannya para auror yang sudah berpengalaman penuh itu tidak suka jika ada seorang siswa latihan yang suka memberitahu kepada mereka untuk menjalani pendapatnya. Dan menurut apa yang Kingsley katakan hal itu yang dilakukan oleh orang ini, secara terang-terangan di depan umum, dan sering juga."Ron mendenguskan hidungnya sembari Harry kembali menuangkan minuman kesukaannya itu ke gelas miliknya.

"Kedengarannya kalian berdua akan menjadi duo yang fantastik, eh?" Harry kembali mengerang dan meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas mejanya itu.

"Ini belum bagian terburuknya." Harry hendak melanjutkan ceritanya itu tetapi secara tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya itu terbuka secara kasar mengeluarkan denting yang cukup keras terhadap dinding dalam ruangan.

"Potter kau orang tak tahu malu dan pemalas yang tak tahu diri, ayo segera bangkit dari kursimu sekarang juga. Kingsley mau bertemu dengan kita berdua secepatnya dan-" Seorang lelaki familiar yang memiliki rambut pirang berjalan memasuki ruangan dan mendekati meja Harry, ia melihat ke arah sebuah botol alkohol di atas meja kerja dari seorang kepala bagian auror yang baru itu. "Keberuntungan bodohmu itu sebaiknya masih berlaku, karena jika menteri mendapati bau alkohol dari nafasmu, hal itu akan membuat leher kita sebagai taruhannya dan jika aku dipecat karena ketololanmu, akan aku pastikan hidupmu penuh dengan derita selama lima tahun kedepan." Lelaki itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak melangkah pergi. Ron baru menyadari siapa sosok pria familiar itu, yang tidak lain merupakan Draco Malfoy. Draco yang melihat ke arah Ron menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil ke arah putera paling bungsu di keluarga Weasley itu kemudian ia segera meninggalkan kedua mantan Gryffindor tersebut.

Ron hanya bisa menyaksikan ledakan masa lalu mereka melangkah pergi menyusuri lorong di depan kantornya Harry, kemudian ia berbalik ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh akan kebingungan.

" _Bloody Hell_ , apa-apan itu tadi?"

Harry menegak minuman keduanya itu.

"Yup, itu bagian terburuknya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
